


Wi-fighting

by heyyoungbleed (Dark_Moons), Rated_Em



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Internet, M/M, Technology, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Moons/pseuds/heyyoungbleed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rated_Em/pseuds/Rated_Em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone new moves in next door to Gerard and Mikey, turns out he forgot to lock his Wi-fi...Flirting ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ermahgerd Were Fer

Wi-fighting

“Bro, new neighbor moved in.”

“Not now Mikey, STEAM’s almost finished updating.”

The other brother now identified as Mikey, looked over from his spot on the couch and sighed. He grabbed a pillow from behind his neck and made a calculated move- hitting his brother square in the face.

“What the hell was that for!” His brother finally looked up from behind his computer.

“Because Gerard, you’re using up all the wi-fi and I had to hop onto the new neighbors. Turns out he has a pretty good taste in music.”

“Mikey! That’s rude,” Gerard paused and glanced down at his computer. The screen was dim except for a message that read ‘loading in progress’. “Okay, but how do you know it’s a he?” Gerard inquired.

“Just hop on his wifi and check out his iTunes yourself.”

“But my computer…” Gerard groaned then pointed.

“Oh yeah,” Mikey paused clicked a few buttons then began reading off a list of bands and albums.

“Shit you’re right.”

It was like going through the entire history of hardcore punk rock, who ever this was really into music.

There was also some other more current stuff mixed in the library that was Gerard’s taste. Mikey grudgingly obliged when Gerard demanded he turn on The Bends.

“This person has a awesome music and everything but how do you know the new neighbor is a guy? You can’t just tell someones gender based on an iTunes library, it’s actually sort of-“

“Gerard you’re rambling and I’m not being rude, look.” Mikey pointed out the window to another about ten feet away. Gerard moved closer, the man walked around absentmindedly inside the house, unpacking boxes and occasionally singing along to an unknown song. From what Gerard could see, the neighbor had short dark hair and wore a stark white t-shirt. The ink of indiscernible tattoo’s run up his arms and neck.

Gerard made a face at Mikey.

“Hey do you think if we made a sign and put it on the window he could read it.” Gerard looked to his brother,who didn’t respond, but instead had a grin as wide as the Cheshire’s.

*

It read simply, **Nice iTunes Library**.

In Times New Roman Frank was getting messed with, and he had just moved in.

Great.

He stared a little longer, sipping his first cup of coffee before moving to his computer. Nothing seemed to be different as he turned it on. So his neighbors weren’t genius computer hackers trying to take down the government and the first step in world domination was through Franks old Mac.

Too bad my life isn’t directed by Michael Bay, one could only hope reality was that cool.

Frank was letting his imagination get the best of him, it wasn’t until he tried to load the internet that he realized the problem.

Right in front of him a little message appeared indicating to connect to Wi-Fi. Frank groaned, he was such an idiot.

Of his choices he had Home_Setup, Suck on my secure connection Punk, and NoizeBase. Honestly, he could only laugh. Last night while unpacking he had forgotten to change his Wi-Fi name and to make sure it was secure. Serves him right for short sightedness.

Frank picked up his coffee and looked out the window wondering if his neighbor or neighbor’s were up. He could get a decent view of the living room from were he was sitting, but it felt a bit odd looking in on someone else’s life. Sort of creepy actually.

At least Frank could tell who ever lived their was young and knew a little about music to be able to make jokes about his taste.

Putting the mug down he smirked,

Two could play at this game.

Frank went into his settings and changes the Wi-Fi security to avoid any other incidents and changed the name to something much more appropriate.

*

“Gee, I have work and you need to get up.”

Lazily Gerard opened an eye. His brothers face was inches from his own, glasses perched dangerously close to the end of his nose.

“Now motherfucker,” His voice void of all compassion.

Gerard let out a sigh and appeased his younger brother. He got up and sleepily dug around his room until he found a clean(ish) hoodie and a pair of jeans that weren’t horribly stained.

This seemed to make Mikey happy, normally he wasn’t very chatty until at least his second cup of coffee, but today, he was up and talking about his plans even before the first cup.

“I know you’re zoning out and I don’t care because I made you coffee and you are now forever in my debt. Also we are hanging out Ray tonight, something about finally setting up his own studio.”

Mikey waited patiently for his brother to respond knowing full well that he was still waking up. It wasn’t until the coffee was right in front of him that any noise escaped his lips.

“What?” Gerard looked at it lost in thought then took a sip, about half way through he realized Mikey was there and put it down.

“Ouch! That’s hot, thank you. Sorry. So what is the plan for today?”

“I’m going to my job, you will work on your upcoming projects, and later we are going to Ray’s. I will text you will more details later once you have woken up.”

Gerard just nodded, looking over the rim of his cup. Satisfied, Mikey grabbed his bag then turned and walked out the door.

It took a few more minutes for the coffee to kick in and for Gerard to (sort of) wake up. Instinctively he grabbed his laptop and sketch book, wandering over to the sunny little corner he had claimed as his own. The small area used to be a mud room on the back of the house off of the kitchen. Now it was his personal studio, only because it got the best morning light. Though this didn’t mean his hobbies were contained to his studio. The only place in the house that wasn’t affected was probably Mikey’s room, but even that was speculative.

Gerard sat down and opened his computer; checking to see if his neighbor got their message.

He pulled up the connection page and almost choked on his coffee,

Well I guess he did…

Right underneath their Wi-Fi read:

That’s not the only thing I can suck on ;)

*

Frank had to admit that it was a bit immature, but totally worth the antics because his neighbor was cute.

Thanks suburbia for making houses ridiculously close together because, turns out, it’s very handy when spying on your neighbor. For practical reasons of course. He didn’t want to be messing with someone who was crazy or likely to take the joke the wrong way.

It just so happened his neighbor was around his age and also very attractive.

So win, win.

From what he had gathered his neighbor was not a morning person, and either worked from home or was a student off on summer break. He had wild black hair and a small, almost pixieish face. That’s all he could make out from the glimpses he had gotten; besides the guy being very engrossed in some sort of drawing project.

His neighbor had been sitting in the same spot for the better part of two hours. Only getting up to fill his mug with what Frank guessed was coffee.

Looking down at his watch, he released it was close to noon and he still hadn’t eaten anything. Slowly he pulled himself up and off the couch wandering into the kitchen wondering if it was even worth it looking to see if he had anything.

So instead he ordered thai food from a place he saw driving into town. While he waited for the food to arrive he checked the Wi-fi to see if anything had changed.

That’s not the only thing I can suck on ;)

-Yummy

NoizeBase

LINKSY

Frank couldn’t help from letting out a giggle.

*

Gerard rubbed his hand which was beginning to cramp up. The concept sketches and notes for the story were finally getting somewhere. If he ever finished the character backgrounds he might be able go work on one of his paintings.

Ding

He looked down at his phone; it was Mikey.

 **M** -How’s everything going?

 **G** \- Good I guess, did you get the picture of the Wi-fi?

 **M** \- Yeah any updates on that?

 **G** \- Uhhh….Let me check…

Gerard leaned over and grabbed his computer off the chair next to him.

Wifi: On

-Yummy

I know where you live

NoizeBase

LINKSY

He took a picture and sent it to Mikey, waiting for his response. Looking outside he realized it was about mid day and more importantly his neighbor was mowing his lawn without his shirt.

*

Why did I think this was a good fucking idea.

To be fair the lawn really did need to be mowed. Under the long hours of the July sun the grass thrived if left unattended. It was already up to his knees as he pulled the old push mower out of the small decrepit shed.

It sputtered to life, quickly Frank realized that it was going to be a long job. He sweat through his t-shirt within the first twenty minutes and discarded it on the fence.

To say it was a lawn was an exaggeration it was more like an oversized patch of grass that just increased the property price.

It had been a while since he had been outside and knew that he was going to end up sunburnt. Pausing, he scratched his arm right above his elbow, globs of grass plastered his body spotting the tattoo’s that covered his arms.

By the time he finished mowing he was covered in grass and achy from the sun, which had begun to set.

*

“Productive day Gee?”

“Yeah I guess.” Absentmindedly Gerard watched his brother walk into the kitchen. His mind lingered to his shirtless neighbor, but he decided not to tell him about that. Mikey placed his bag down and quickly grabbed his laptop.

“You haven’t changed the Wi-fi name since the last picture you sent me right?”

“I haven’t changed it why?” Curious, Gerard walked over his brother’s shoulder.

“Because, while I was at work I came up with a really good one after talking to Ray about Lord of The Rings. Speaking of which we are having a mandatory marathon at his house over the next four days, food and drink included.”

“Thank goodness he lives so close.”

Gerard was now standing behind Mikey and grinned at the new name. The neighbor was going to have a hard time coming up with a better one.

*

Frank just stood there, the cool water welcome against his sun sore back and arms, letting his tense muscles relax.

Should I try to find and the new Spiderman movie online, was it worth all those pop up ads…

Exhaustion was slowly creeping into Franks bones and all movement seemed to be in slow motion. He turned off the shower and got out, toweled off, and threw on a clean pair of sweat pants and his favorite t-shirt, which had been worn soft by years of use.

Trudging over to the bed he pulled over the comforter and settled in, pulling his laptop close.

Hell there are worse ways to spend the night then watching Spiderman, he sighed and opened the computer. The glow was harsh against the dark room and out of habit Frank opened the Wi-fi connectivity.

One does not simply connect to wi-fi

Frank had to commend him on his wittiness and geeky reference. His fingers hit the keys cautiously, he didn’t know how far he could push this joke. Shaking his head he deleted what had just been written, paused for a moment, then typed again. Hopefully his neighbor enjoyed his humor.

 


	2. Pretty fly for a wi-fi

“Which one of you keeps changing your Wi-fi name?”  
“Why Ray it’s nice to see you too.” Gerard walked over to Ray and handed him a bag of food and drinks Mikey forced him to pack even though Ray said he was providing stuff.  
“I’ve been having Wi-fi issues trying to set up all the new equipment in the basement. So I though I could just bum some from you guys but no, some one keeps changing it.”  
“Yeah well blame the new neighbor.” Mikey added hopping up on to the island and helping himself to a bag of potato chips.  
Ray made a face, “So someone finally bought the place?”  
“Yeah he seems to be about our age too-”  
“And he has good taste in music.” Interrupted Mikey. Gerard glared at his brother who only glared back.  
“Alright you two want to see the new equipment i’ve gotten then go watch The Hobbit or The Fellowship?”  
“The Fellowship.” Both Gerard and Mikey answered in unison.  
Ray impressively was slowly turned his basement into a recording studio with the hopes of one day having his own company. Mostly he just did recording for hopeful teenagers in garage bands. But Ray was a stickler for perfection so the basement had state of the art equipment rival to any professional studio.  
“So what’s going to happen when you becoming a famous label owner and don’t have time for us and the old band?” Gerard looked around completely and utterly impressed.  
Ray laughed, “Well seeing how we only just started playing together and still need another guitarist and a drummer I don’t think we qualify as ‘old’…”  
“True,” Gerard was still taking in the basement which Ray had forbidden anyone from seeing until now, “movie time?”  
Ray and Mikey nodded and they headed back upstairs. 

Thank god it’s Friday. Gerard rubbed his eyes and looked at the right hand corner of his computer, 11:17, at least he could sleep in tomorrow without feeling Mikey’s wrath. He looked over to his brother who was slowly becoming one with the couch. Why they ever thought it was a good idea to watch the extended version was beyond Gerard. There was still another forty five minutes left in the movie and it looked like he was going to be the one dragging Mikey home.  
He was actually sort of happy he had brought his drawing tablet, it was relaxing and probably the only thing keeping him up at the moment.  
Out of curiosity he checked the Wi-fi to see if he neighbor had changed anything.  
High school much?  
Gerard rolled his eyes and pulled up a new document and wrote one word. He would print it out when he got home. Closing his laptop he reached over and poked his brother, “Mikeyway you look like a potato I think you need to go to bed.”  
He let out a noise sounding vaguely like ‘what’ and rolled off of the couch. Groggily he stood up and walked towards Gerard’s voice, almost tripping over the coffee table as he went.  
Gerard watched his brother quizzically, without his usual jacket or oversized hoodie Mikey looked like a skeleton, he had always been unnaturally tall and thin but he looked a bit different now. The little light in the house cast long shadows over Mikey’s all ready exaggerated features.  
Then it hit Gerard,  
Mikey’s not a kid anymore.  
Despite Mikey being in his second year of college Gerard still thought of him as his little brother.  
“Ready to go?” His brother looked down at him, eyebrow raised.  
“Yeah.” Gerard answered quietly.  
“Ugh, I’m going to have a bad headache in the morning.”  
Gerard just nodded.

The first thing Frank saw when he walked down into the kitchen was a very large sign tapped to his neighbors window that read ‘PENIS’  
So he did see.  
He smiled and turned the coffee pot on. It had only been two days since he had moved in but he was in dire need of going to the grocery store. A person could only live off of coffee for so long. Then Frank remembered his roommates friend Brendon, who actual tried to see how long he could live off of coffee one month after his meal plan ran out. Surprisingly he went about four days before he had to be dragged to bed and force feed soup. From what Ryan said, Brendon passed out after ten minutes of touching the sheets and slept through the next day. Dude was crazy.  
Frank set his coffee mug down and opened his laptop quickly changing the connection name.  
It was funny, he was actually enjoying this ridiculous banter with someone he’d never really seen or met.  
*  
“He changed it to get your own damn Wi-fi.” Gerard had already been up for about an hour before Mikey can lumbering into the kitchen. He made a b-line for the coffee and got out the largest mug they owned- the one with the “Who shot first?” design.  
Glad to know his priority’s  
In all honesty Gerard knew he was the same way most mornings, so he couldn’t be too harsh on Mikey.  
Mikey, cup of coffee in hand, walked silently over to Gerard and took the laptop. Gerard didn’t protest, he just listened to the familiar clicking, then his brother handed it back.  
My own damn Wi-fi  
“I like it, it’s subtle.”  
Mikey nodded and walked back up stairs, failing to realize that their neighbor had left a note on his window. Gerard had seen it when he first came down stairs and was just now getting around to answering it. It read- ‘It’s going to take more than a note to tell you my wi-fi password.’ He was had carefully positioned himself to have a direct view of the window yet far enough away so the neighbor couldn’t see him. It had been working out so far because Gerard had seen glimpses of him three times in the past twenty minutes.  
*  
Promise?  
Frank had watched the unnaturally pretty neighbor put the sign up around noon and was wondering how to proceed. He checked the Wi-fi which they had changed again and now read,  
My own damn wi-fi  
Frank was drawing a blank on what to do next. But unboxing his crap and cleaning didn’t sound that exciting. So he decided to go shopping maybe by then he would have figured out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of probably maybe three. Bass guitars? Twilight soup? Aliens? Pizza dogs? comment below for any of those.


	3. Let's meet IRL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GOING TO DIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah what the summary says also this is brought to you by long weekends, motherfuck bagels, and The Nightmare Before Christmas.

The car pulled out and headed left into town. Gerard watched curiously from out his bedroom window. He had been waiting in anticipation for the past hour to see if the neighbor was going to change his connection name. Which he hadn’t.

Disappointed he wrapped himself tighter in his sheets.

_I really should clean my room…_

It was worse than normal and actually was starting to smell musty. Old clothes and paper littered the floor, and the desk-well the desk was another problem for another day. Gerard sighed and instead of actually doing anything he just hid under neither six layers of blankets.

That is until Mikey decided he need to see the light of day or should actually email his his boss the process on the comic book. It had been a particularly uneventful summer mostly spent inside.

Though, sometimes, on clear nights when he couldn’t sleep, he would lay out under the stars with a blanket and a pillow and make believe aliens were going to come and take him away. It was shaping to be one of those nights. Ray and Mikey were dead set on watching  _Twin Towers_ and Gerard had a personal goal of finishing all the character descriptions by Monday to get approved. It was going to be a long night.  
*  
Frank fucking hated the grocery store.

On no more than three occasions he got dirty looks, which he was was used to and actually kind of enjoyed. The fact that his existence made assholes, usually old conservative people, feel personally attacked gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. But the fact that someone accidentally spilled their barbecue on him and then he got stuck in traffic for an hour was not okay.

He felt like he was going to throw up and desperately needed to go get out of his cloths. Somehow he got to his house and quickly placed the groceries on the table before running up stairs and into his room. Frank managed to rip off all his clothes in record time and instantly felt better. He took a deep breath- no more eau de bbq. Most of the time when he had to join his friends for meals involving animal parts he was okay, but something about having sauce covering him that made Frank feel like a piece of meat. It was deeply unsettling and only reenforced why Frank chose to become a vegetarian all those years ago.

He started to walk towards the bathroom, wanting to put this incident behind him, but turned his head and paused like a deer in headlights.

Turns out his bedroom was directly across from his attractive neighbors room. Though up until that point thankfully, he hadn’t seen Frank. Promptly Frank rushed to his bed which was pressed up against the window and looked up to see if the neighbor had noticed. He hadn’t, he just seemed to be wandering around his room picking up clothes. Frank let out a sigh of relief. But now he couldn’t move until the neighbor went out his room.

So Frank just watched, hoping for an opportunity to run into the bathroom. He studied the guy a bit more and realized he was singing something which made Frank giggle and wonder what type of voice he had. The guy was totally getting into it too- dancing kind of spastically and jumping up and down. He then went into an epic guitar solo and Frank couldn’t help but laugh at his neighbors adorableness.

The guy then froze and walked over to his bed and pick up a cell phone. Which indicated he must have gotten a text message.

What Frank did not anticipate was his neighbor pulling of his clothes.

*

Mikey had just texted Gerard wondering where he was and that if he didn’t hurry up they were going to turn on the movie with out him.

Gerard was still lounging around in his pajama’s so he thought he would do the decent thing and change into something a little less lived in.

He had been bouncing around listening to Queen and trying to clean up his shit. He took off his shirt exposing his bare skin to the cool air, he shivered and walked over to his dresser.

_One clean shirt, that’s all I ask._

His wish was granted and pulled out a black and white striped t-shirt. Rooting around in his dresser he also found a nice pair of long tan pants. Gerard turned back around towards the bed not really paying attention until a sudden movement made his head jerk up.

Gerard caught a glimpse of his neighbor as he quickly ran across his bed room.  
Stark naked.  
Except for socks.  
Gerard instantly turned a deep shade of red and felt very exposed. Throwing on his shirt, he quickly grabbed his cellphone and computer then ran out of the house across the street to Ray’s.

*

_So best case scenario he didn’t see me peaking at him. Worse case scenario he did and thinks I’m a perv. Great._

Frank leaned his forehead against the cool tile wall. Letting himself enjoy the feeling of the cold water. His skin had rub raw in an attempt to rid himself of the memory of the bbq and his hot shirtless neighbor.

Truthfully he didn’t quite know what to do next.

Sighing Frank turned off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his middle. He had to hold it in place, towels had a bad habit of slipping and falling off which could be potentially very bad if his neighbor way around.

He walked into his room and looked out the window to the other house. No lights were on and there was no movement from what Frank could see.  
_Probably best for all if I just fess up._  
Frank opened his computer, hesitating for a moment before changing his wi-fi connection name.

Hopefully this would make things better.

*

“Yo! Earth to Gerard. Dude stop spacing and come sit down.”  
“Huh?”

Mikey’s voice brought him back to Ray’s apartment. He couldn’t quite remember what he was thinking about. Mostly he was just over tired and hopped up on too much coffee. While also trying to push the image of neighbor from his mind, which was failing at miserably.

Gerard looked at Mikey and Ray who rolled their eyes and beaconed for him to sit down on the couch.

Mikey squinted his eyes and looked him up and down.

_Fuck._

“You’re thinking about our new neighbor aren’t you? What happened?”

MIkeyway had this ability to look inside other peoples heads. If the CIA ever got wind of his abilities they would probably take him away and tell everyone he died in a car crash. Gerard HATED being on the other end of Mikey’s powers he always felt exposed. He let out a shutter and a meek “yes.”

Mikey just grinned and nodded. Ray on the other hand looked very confused.

“What! Spill!”

Reluctantly Gerard did, leaving out the two times he had seen the neighbor shirtless. He hoped they would by it but Mikey being Mikey saw right through.

“That’s a great story Gee but you and I both know there is more to it.”

Fine, Imayormaynothaveactidentallyseenhimshirtlesstwice…” Gerard rapidly admitted

“Gerard.” Mikey exaggerated the syllables in mock disappointment.

“How the hell do you ‘accidentally see him shirtless twice’”

Ray was getting a kick out of his best friends drama. Shit like this was always happening to Gerard. Last month he accidentally ran into a drugs bust on his way to get coffee and was taken into custody because he had some ‘bright unknown foreign substances on him.’ Turned out just to be art supplies for a new project. Or the time Gerard wandered onto a movie set in New York and they thought he was an extra. Needless to say he was put into hair and makeup and ended up becoming a vampire in a new post apocalyptic slasher flick. He even got hit on by the lead actress and ended up drawing her her after she asked what he did for a living. He had to get an Instagram after the incident because so many people were asking about his art.

“Well the first time wasn’t really an accident but the second time definitely was.” Gerard paused and ran his hand through his hair.

“Come on spill.” Ray was enjoyed how flustered Gerard was getting. He must really like the guy.

“Well the first time I was sitting in my studio area and looking out the window and he was sort of mowing the yard. Shirtless.” Gerard was playing with the hem of his shirt now. With the way he was acting you would think he was confessing to murder.

“And uh, the second time was a few minutes ago when I was changing I saw him run across his room. Not just shirtless, I uh, got a pretty good back view.”

Ray and Mikey lost it.

“Dude,” Ray had to suppress a laugh, “Just tell him what happened. I swear he will forgive you.”

“Really you think?”

Mikey wiped a tear from his eye, “dude you two have been hard core flirting for the past two days. Yeah he will forgive you. Even a fish could see that.”

“Oh.”

It really hadn’t occurred to Gerard that they were flirting, but he guessed they had been.

“What should I do then?” Gerard looked at both of them blankly.

“You have your laptop right?” asked Mikey.

“Yeah, why?”

“Maybe the neighbor said something. If not you can send him a message.”

“True.”

Ray and Mikey got up leaving Gerard alone with his computer. He sucked in a breath then checked the Wi-fi.

_So I might have seen you shirtless-sorry about that._

“WHAT!” Gerard yelled a little too loudly. That made things slightly better.  
He check to see if he still connected to his Wi-fi, which he was. He went in and quickly changed the connection name.  
*

It was close to nine o’clock and Frank was practically glued to his computer waiting for the neighbor to respond. He was wondering if he been too straightforward, too blatant. He checked again and finally got his response.

_I might have seen you shirtless too- twice_

Frank was grinning, without much thought he typed back a response.  
*

It had taken less than five minutes for his neighbor to see the new connection name and change his, it read:

_So now that you’ve seen me shirtless(twice) you should probably know my names Frnk_

He paused and rolled his eyes as he heard Mikey and Ray in the kitchen giggling like school girls.

Gerard quickly responded back and wondered if he should check on Mikey and Ray.  
*

_Frnk? Well my names Gerard_

He paused contemplating what to do next, then realized the blatant spelling error. He changed the Wi-fi name and refreshed the page. The Wi-fi connection that had previously been NoizeBase had been changed to ‘WOULD YOU TWO JUST MEET UP ALREADY!’

Frank was a bit confused and maybe a bit excited, but he waited for what Gerard-

_It’s so nice knowing his name, now I don’t have to keep referring to him as the very attractive neighbor. Which is sort of a mouthful._  
-wanted to do.  
*

“YOU MOUTHERFUCKERS AREN’T FUNNY.” Gerard yelled towards the kitchen, slightly annoyed at Ray and Mikey’s childish actions when it came to the Wi-fi.

Mikey walked into the living room, “Come on Gee, we’re only helping. You two aren’t the only ones who can send messages via Wi-fi.”

“Yeah come on, if we didn’t do something you were just going to stare longingly at you’re computer all night. And you know it."

Ray had a point, but Gerard still didn’t enjoy there metaling. He huffed angrily but it was hard to stay mad at them because deep down Gerard knew they were right.

“Fine, alright, you got me, i’ll ask if he wants to meet outside since he seems to be up.”

“Right now?” Mikey raised an eyebrow.

Gerard through up his hands then began typing. “Yeah why not, better now than later.”

“Well okay.” Mikey was dumbstruck his brother was being so forward. He was even more surprised when his brother closed his computer and walked outside.  
*

Frank had to use the bathroom but quickly returned to his computer and checked the Wi-fi.

I’ll be outside in the street for the next 10min you’re move.

Frank couldn’t believe it, excitedly he pulled on a pair of pants and a cardigan since it had been a few hours since the sun had gone down.  
*

A small figure moved towards Gerard who was standing directly under a street lamp. It wasn’t until the figure was standing in front of Gerard could he make out any details.

The guy shifted his weight between his feet nervously then extended his hand,

“Well I’m Frank and, uh, hello I guess.”

Gerard smiled, shaking Franks hand. He had a friendly voice and a strong, pleasant face with deep brown eyes that seemed to change when they caught the light. Then about midway through shaking Frank’s hand Gerard noticed his tattoo’s. And unfortunately couldn’t help himself,

“Woah, you have a lot of ink.” Gerard was looking over every inch of Frank’s hands at the artwork. He moved the right hand lightly as to get a better look at his wrist.

Frank didn’t mind Gerard’s curiosity actual he was sort of enjoying it, Gerard’s warm touch was pleasant against the cool night air.

Frank cleared his throat and Gerard looked up him with huge hazel eyes framed by long eyelashes. He felt his insides melting.

_Fuck, he’s hot those eyelashes should be illegal. And those cheek bones…_

Frank let out a sigh and smiled. “Gerard you can take a look at all my tattoo’s tomorrow in better lighting if you want.”

“Really?” Gerard responded very quickly.

“Yeah of course!” Frank smiled it had been a while since someone was seriously interested in his ink. Most of the time he just got dirty looks and the occasional ‘look at that punk.’

“Well uh, I was just going to star gaze until I fell asleep. So you can join me if you want or not-“

Frank cut him off “That sounds awesome. Maybe you can tell me about yourself and what prompted you to mess with me and my wi-fi. Because I really want to know that story."

Gerard let out a laugh and began walking towards his house.

“Well it begins with my brother, me hogging the Wi-fi connection, and your very good taste in music.”

Frank chuckled and silently walked with him, humming a tune he couldn’t quiet remember.

Gerard stopped dead and turned to Frank, shock on his face. They were now now standing in the middle of Gerard’s back yard and Frank automatically thought something was wrong.

“What’s, what?” He let out.

Gerard just stood there, eyes wide, then asked, “Is that from The Nightmare Before Christmas?”

_Huh I guess that’s were that’s from, it had been a while since Frank had last seen that movie._

Frank nodded and Gerard smiled, and stuck out his hand in a dramatic flurish. Frank looked at him curiously, taking the hand. But then Gerard began singing and dear god did he have an incredible voice.

“My dearest friend, if you don’t mind if you don't mind I'd like to join you by your side Where we could gaze into the stars…”

Frank added in hoping he remembered the words correctly,

“And sit together, now and forever, for it is plain as anyone can see, were simply meant to be.”

Gerard slowly lowered there hands and stepped closer to Frank. He looked into Frank’s eyes and in split second decision he leaned down, lips brushing together.

With Frank’s free hand he reached up to Gerard’s chin, lightly coaxing it forward, deepening the kiss. They stayed like for a moment, relishing in the closeness before they pulled apart. They were both grinning like idiots.

Frank pulled Gerard into a close embrace and slowly they sank on to the ground. Gerard pulled away ever so slightly and re-entwined there fingers, tracing with his thumb a tattoo of half a heart which had the words ‘romantic’ underneath. He looked up at the stars then over to Frank.

“So, uh, I guess I have a story to tell you.”

“One story?” Ask Frank arching an eyebrow, “You have many, many, many, stories to tell me. One because I want to know about the Wi-fi, two I want know how you became so fucking adorable, and three I never want to stop hearing your voice- it’s gorgeous.”

Gerard snorted, which was totally not attractive (Frank thought it was fucking adorable) and let out a laugh.

“I’m not adorable I’m nerdy or geeky or whatever,” Gerard gestured absentmindedly with his free hand, “And to tell you how I became nerdy will take a very long time involving and involves a lot of horror movies and batman.”

“Well I don’t plan on going anywhere soon, so tell me a story Gerard. And don’t forget to make it a good one.”

Gerard paused for only moment; then began the epic tale of how one night some attractive idiot who had just moved in to a new home and forgot to lock his Wi-fi was subjected to two brother’s practical jokes who lived next door.

Gerard stopped and frowned. Frank tilted his head in quiet anticipation.

“Fair warning Frank. No one knows how it ends. I can’t promise anything good.”

He just shrugged,

“You know it’s sometimes just more fun if you make it up as you go along.”

“Yeah I guess-”

But Gerard was cut off.

Because once again they were kissing underneath the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! well that concludes this little story. If you like this comment or follow me on tumblr and tell me there, http://little-ghost-little-ghost  
> *slight edit format has been weird I apologize


End file.
